Final Fantasy VII Evil Beginnings
by Anime-Warped-Overseas
Summary: Stephen the son of Cloud and Tifa Strife has to walk in his fathers to footsteps to save the world once again.


FF7 Evil Beginnings It's fifteen years after the Meteor incident. The now legendary heroes have grown apart and moved on. Vincent and Yuffi went off and became the biggest outlaws to exist. Cid went on and made a space shuttle that could reach the far ends of the galaxy in minutes. Reeve hung up his mechanical doll and retired from his job working for Shin-ra. Barret took Marlene and went to travel the world. Nanaki actually became a scientist himself too try to recreate his species. Finally the lethal duo of which this is almost about Cloud and Tifa Strife. Cloud is now a proud father of a strong and healthy fifteen-year-old boy who resembles himself and some of Sephiroth. Nevertheless, Cloud and Tifa has taught him all they could in fifteen years and the boy studies for school and for fighting with all his power, and may I add he is a great scholar that loves to skateboard, flirt with the ladies, and help anyone in need! Oops I forgot to say his name and introduce myself. The boys name is Stephen, and I am Ziris Zenith his guardian angel. I'm half demon and half angel a weird breed. I will talking during parts of this stories and I also show up a couple times. Enough about me lets learn about Stephen. He has short silver hair, blue eyes with of course the mako glow, and his body is built like his fathers. He wears black baggy jeans with no shirt, covering his top half is a black open jacket without sleeves, and he wears black Osiris skate shoes. Well I need to open his life's story to chapter fifteen so he can begin his eye-opening journey of how cruel the world can be!  
  
Volume 15 Chapter 1 Beginnings Stephen......Stephen! Oh what is it this time mom! Your friends are at the door! Oh........uh oh today is the skate competition. He jumps out of bed and gets changed while running up the stairs from his room. He runs to the door. "Hey guys how're you?" Let me grab my board real quick. "Sure Steve-O we have time to pass any way!" Stephen runs around the house grabbing his board and weapons. On the way out the door his mother looks at his feet and he's shoeless. "Oh thanks mom!" He throws on his shoes and runs out of the house saying I love you mom and dad! Off the group goes to the competition!  
  
Tifa: *In a worried voice says* I hope he'll be ok! Cloud: He'll be fine! Tifa: Cloud I think we should tell him who is after us! Cloud: Absolutely not! I can keep them off with my sword. Tifa: Maybe you're right! (Hours later) Stephen: Mom, Dad I'm home! Tifa: Oh...how'd you do Stephen? Cloud: Yeah! Tell us. Stephen: Well I got second place because Rodney Mullen pulled a mad trick to boost his rating. Tifa: Sounds great. I'm really proud of you. Cloud: Great job, but why wouldn't do great you're my kid. Stephen: Yeah I learned from the bes.... Cloud: Is something wrong! Stephen: Shhhhh! Someone's outside. A group. Possibly 20-30 people and growing in number. Cloud: Stephen follow me and get your mother! Now! Stephen: Yes sir! (Grabbing his mother from the kitchen by the arm) Cloud: (Opens a secret hatch and leads the family down to a cave) I want you stay in here! The both of you! GOT IT! A door slams open and a voice screams MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Cloud shuts the hatch and runs down the stairs to ward off the intruders. Bodies thud to the floor and people yell in pain! Then a dark treacherous voices says this is too awkward we chase you for fifteen years and you slaughter millions of soldiers, but I'm the one that gets you pinned to the wall. Cloud: If you harm anyone in my family I will get my revenge Rufus! Rufus: Goodbye old friend! (A shotgun goes off and a body falls) Tifa: I have to check! I'm going! Stephen: No! You will not! Tifa: Stephen since when do you order me around!? Stephen: Since now mother! Tifa: I'm just going to check! I'll be back for you! Stephen: OK but if you're not back in 5 I'm coming out! Tifa left and closed the hatch. After a few minutes a women's scream came from the living room. Rufus spoke again. Ah dear, dear Tifa your husband can't feel your tears now! Tifa: You monster why did you have to....... Rufus: Don't worry about it you'll be with him soon! (The shotgun blasted again) Another body was heard falling to the floor. Stephen becomes strangely curious and jumps out of his hiding place to find Rufus and three guards beside him. Rufus: Well well! What do we have here? Guard: It's the son Sir! Stephen: What happened to my parents!? (In an unsteady voice) Rufus: There fine! They should be in a far better place now! (With a grin on his face) The guards chuckle coldly. A rush of fury runs through Stephen's body. Stephen: You will PAAAAAAAAAAAY! (Stephen draws his Masamune and charges the four Shin-Ra invaders! Stephens swings his long sword as fast as he can and hits the three guards accurately! He takes a swing at Rufus but get thrown back by a protect material. The guards body's drain of all blood and they fall to the ground in pieces. Rufus walks toward Stephen with shotgun pointed at his head and pulls the trigger. BANG! A white light flickers and Stephen falls to the ground unconsciously. Rufus backs away looking at the light between him and the boy!) Rufus: What the ....! Light: (Just to tell you people I'm the light that secretly acts as a summon) Ahh! Too bad the boy lived Rufus! Well maybe for you.since your life is going to be really painful from now on! Rufus: But.......I had a clean shot! Light: Oh well! I suggest you leave here! Rufus: NOT WITHOUT THE BOY! Guards! Take the boy's body and lock him up in the lab! NOW! Guard #1: Yes Sir! You heard him boy's pack it up and burn the house down! The light flickers out after saying "Big mistake Rufus!" Several hours later Stephen wakes up in a containment cell! Somehow he remembers the place even though he's never been there before. He carefully inspects the room to find only bed a bathroom and a table. He notices that his sword and .45 caliber are missing. Stephen: Man! You would think they'd give you a refrigerator and a bucket full of marshmallow peeps! Ok. Maybe not the refrigerator but the peeps is nothing! Well, now to try and break out of here! But, how! I have no weapons at all and my fists won't break the door down! Possibly Final Heaven can do it but it's a risk! Oh well! (Stephen sits on the bed) The door opens. Guard: Dr. Hirotsami is ready for you! Stephen: I'm not going anywhere with you guys! Your straight stupid if you think I'm going to come with you!!!!  
Two guards grab him by the arm and another swiftly punches him in the gut! Stephen gets dragged down a narrow hall and into a very clean laboratory. A man signals the guards to strap Stephen to a large sphere- like gem! Hirotsami: Oh! Is this the boy that killed those 1st class Soldiers so easily? He looks pretty normal to me! Hey, kid do you have a name? Stephen: Does my name matter!? Hiro: Wrong answer! Hirotsami pulls a lever and electricity runs through Stephen's body. Stephen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hiro: Are you ready to tell me what your name is!? Stephen: Yes Sir! MY NAME IS STRIFE, STEPHEN! Hiro: Thank you! Now was that so hard? I don't want to hurt you, but if I don't get info you get screwed over not me! Stephen: Ask all the questions you want! Hiro: Date of Birth? Stephen: October 16, 1987 Hiro: Blood type?  
  
Stephen: AB negative Hiro: AB negative? That's an odd and rare blood type! Stephen: Just ask the questions, Sir! Hiro: Oh yes! Hair color? Oh and I also need to know if you have ever been exposed to mako energy? Stephen: My hair color is Silver and I don't know what mako energy is! Hiro: Well just open your eyes and let me take a look! Hirotsami walks over to Stephen and inspects his eyes. Oh mako exposure is affirmative! Stephen: Anything else sir? Hiro: Oh yes! What is the weapon you specialize with? Stephen: I have multiple specialties! The .45 caliber, and the Masamune, I am also a fist fighter! Hiro: Oh well! You are an odd child! I need to study you're physical strength, endurance, agility, speed, and your reflexes! So can I trust you if I let you down from the sphere? Stephen: As long as those guards don't hit me! Hiro: Then it's a deal! The guards are signaled to let Stephen down. Stephen you must go through a type of simulation of missions! Are you ok with this? Stephen: No problem! It's going to be like a VR game! Hiro: It's more complicated than that! In this simulation you can feel pain! Stephen: Say what! Feel pain in a game! How does that happen? Hiro: Are you ready or not and yes you get your weapons back for this part of the test!  
  
Let the tests begin! Stephen: Wait! Doc! Whats the tests for? Hiro: Oh I almost forgot! We're going to recreate Sephiroth from your DNA! It's really exquist that I can now make Sephiroth with someone elses cells! Stephen: Sephiroth? Hiro: Yes THE Sephiroth! The Last of the Ancients, The Black Caped Man! Stephen: Why would you do that? It's insane! Hiro: It's not insane! We're merely going to use him to destroy our enemies! 


End file.
